Újra itthon
by Yana125
Summary: Esteban-ék megtalálták az utolsó Titokzatos Aranyvárost. Mi lesz velük ez után? Derítsd ki!


Mielőtt még olvasni kezded a fanfic-et, van pár dolog, amit el kell mondanom. A képzeletemben a második sorozat egy küldetés kezdetével végződik. Hőseinknek el kell pusztítania az összes várost a nagy kinccsel együtt. Van egy szervezet, ami a napenergiát akarja felhasználni, hogy irányítsa a világot, Esteban-éknak pedig ezt meg kell akadályozniuk.

Az én folytatásomban a maradék négy Aranyváros ezeken a helyeken találhatók: Ausztrália, Antarktika, Európa (Alpok) és Afrika (Egyiptom).

És végül, de nem utolsósorban… NEM az enyém A Titokzatos Aranyvárosok!!!! (kár -.-) Ez csak egy rajongói történet!

_____

-Újra itthon-

A Nap lassan egyre magasabbra vándorolt a tiszta kék égen. A hűvös éjjel eltűnt, helyét az egyre melegebb idő vette fel. Néha szellő szelte át a végtelen sivatagot felkapva maga után a homokot.

Egy barna hajú fiú ácsorgott a sivatagban a messzeséget kémlelve. A feladatát végül befejezte. Mind a hét Titokzatos Aranyváros csak legendává vált. De ami a legfontosabb, senki sem fogja tudni használni a Nap veszélyes erejét.

Mikor erre gondolt, tekintetét az égre emelte. A Nap fényesen sütött, talán még sosem volt ilyen fényes azelőtt. A fiú fejében megfordult, hogy talán a Nap tudta, mi folyik a Földön. Végül is megmentették. Megmentették azoktól, akik ennek a gyönyörű égitest erejével el akarták pusztítani.

- Esteban! – jött egy hang nem olyan messziről. A fiú megfordult és észrevett egy magas férfit maga mögött lebegő köpenyével, amint felé sétált.

- Mendoza! Jobban vagy? – kérdezte Esteban, amint a férfi megállt mellette.

- Jobban, mint valaha – felelte Mendosa. – Mit csinálsz idekint? Egyre nagyobb lesz a forróság. Vagy napszúrást akarsz kapni?

- Csak elgondolkoztam… Elgondolkoztam azon, ami az elmúlt években történt… Bejártuk a világot, mások elől rejtett gyönyörű helyeket láttunk, csodálatos emberekkel találkoztunk… és mindent megmentettünk… Tegnap vége lett, de még mindig alig hiszem el…

Egy időre mindketten elhallgattak. Csak mozdulatlanul figyelték a messzeséget. A csendet végül Mendoza törte meg:

- Hova fogtok menni?

Esteban felnézett Mendozára majd a másik irányba fordult, ahol a nagy Aranykondor volt. Olyan fényes volt a napsütésben, hogy sokáig nem is tudott ránézni.

- Azt tervezzük, hogy minden olyan helyet meglátogatunk, ahol találtunk egy Titokzatos Aranyvárost. Az őrök még mindig ott vannak valahol és személyesen szeretnénk nekik elmondani a történteket.

- És utána?

Esteban nem válaszolt azonnal. Először lenézett a homokba és csak utána mondott bármit is.

- Haza megyünk.

Mendoza kérdően Estebanra nézett, de aztán elmosolyodott.

- Akkor, ha jól sejtem nemigen fogunk találkozni a jövőben.

- Talán…

Hirtelen Mendoza Esteban felé fordult. A fiú felnézett rá, aztán szembe fordult vele.

- Nagyon büszke vagyok rád Esteban – kezdte Mendoza. – Mikor először találkoztunk csak egy tériszonyos kisgyerek voltál. De ahogy most rádnézek, egy igazi férfit látok, aki meg tudja védeni azokat, akik fontosak számára. És tudom, hogy az apád most is figyel téged és ő is nagyon büszke.

Mendoza Esteban felé emelte a kezét. Esteban a kézre nézett először nem is tudva, mit csináljon, de aztán megfogta.

- Az utazásunk, mint egy csapat itt véget ér. Mostantól külön utakat járva folytatjuk az életünket. Nem tudom, hogy a sors szán-e még nekünk találkozót, de már most várom.

Esteban elmosolyodott és kezet ráztak.

- Én is várom.

Még aznap egy kicsivel később Esteban, Tao és Zia összepakoltak minden olyan fontos dolgot, amire szükségük lehet a hosszú úton, majd beszálltak az Aranykondorba.

- Ég veletek! Köszönünk mindent! – Zia a falusiaknak integetett.

- Éljetek békében! – mondta Tao.

- Esteban!

Esteban lenézett Mendozára.

- Vigyázz a barátaidra!

Esteban mosolyogva integetett, ahogy az ablak becsukódott. A Kondor kitárta szárnyait és az ég felé kezdett emelkedni. Mikor elérte a megfelelő magasságot, visszahúzta lábait és a messzeség felé repült.

A falusiak mindaddig figyelték őket, amíg el nem tűntek az égen, aztán visszatértek otthonaikba.

- Mendoza? – Pedro Mendozára nézett.

- Ho-ho-ho-hova me-me-me-mennek? – kérdezte Sancho.

- Haza – válaszolta Mendoza még mindig azt a pontot nézve, ahol utoljára látta a Kondort.

- Szóval találkozni fogunk velük Barcelonában?

- Nem hinném – Mendoza végre a barátai felé fordult. – A szívük nem Európába húzza őket. Van egy hely a világon, amit jobban az otthonuknak tekintenek, mint Spanyolországot. Egy hely, ahol úgy élhetik az életüket, hogy nem kell félniük attól, milyen veszélyekkel kell szembenézniük…

*

Egy tizennyolc év körüli fiatal nő üldögélt a fűben. Olyan növényeket szedett, amiket aztán gyógyszerek készítéséhez tudják használni. Hirtelen egy furcsa, mégis ismerős hangra lett figyelmes. Körülnézett és messze az égen meglátott valamit. Fényesen csillogott a napsütésben.

- Csak nem… - annyira meg volt lepődve, hogy nem tudta befejezni a mondatot. Felkelt és a falu felé kezdett futni, maga mögött hagyva kosarát. Még nem is volt a faluban, mikor elkiáltotta magát: - Vainakocha!

A falu központjában egy férfi nézett fel a futó nőre.

- Mi a baj Mayena? – kérdezte a férfi, mikor Mayena megérkezett. – Történt valami?

Mayena túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy válaszoljon, inkább az ég felé mutatott. Vainakocha és a többi maja az égre néztek és szemük elkerekedett, mikor felismerték a feléjük közeledő valamit.

Egy madár volt, de nem akármilyen. Egy nagy Aranykondor, amit a Nap energiája működtet. A maják elhagyták a házak közti nagy teret és figyelték, ahogy a Kondor a füvön landolt. Egy ideig semmi nem történt, de aztán a Kondor fején lévő üveg kinyílt és három alak fedte fel magát.

Két fiú és a lány volt az. Az egyik fiú tizenhétnek, a másik fiú és a lány pedig tizenöt körülinek néztek ki. Mikor észrevették a maják meglepődött arcát, elmosolyodtak.

- Esteban, Zia, Tao! – Mayena a Kondorhoz futott. – Azt hittük, nem fogtok visszajönni!

- Megmondtuk, hogy visszatérünk! – mondta Tao és kimászott a Kondorból.

- Mi megbízhatóak vagyunk, nem úgy, mint a spanyolok – mondta Zia és ő is kimászott.

Mielőtt Esteban követte volna őket, körülnézett. Végre visszatért oda, ahol az első Titokzatos Aranyvárost találták. A kilátás ugyanolyan volt, mint amikor elmentek pár évvel ezelőtt. Ahogy magába szívta ennek a tájnak a levegőjét, egy kellemes érzés áradt szét a szívében. Jó volt újra itthon.

_

Végeztem! Ez volt az első Titokzatos Aranyvárosok fanficem (és ha jól tudom az első magyar is egyben). Remélem tetszett! Hogy miért is írtam?

1) Hamarosan folytatódik a sorozat.

2) Hamarosan megjelenik Magyarországon DVD-n az első 39 rész (jééééj!!! ^.^\m/)

És néhány dolog mielőtt még kérdezitek:

- Azért kérdezte Esteban Mendoza hogylétét, mert az én epikus uccsó harcomban Mendoza megvédte Esteban-t, ami miatt megsérült.

- És szerintem gyönyörű befejezése lenne a történetnek, ha Estebanék visszatérnének a majákhoz. Zia és Tao ezen a környéken laktak, Esteban apja pedig itt halt meg. Spanyolország nem olyan hely, ahol leélhetnék az életüket, de ezt a helyet mindhárman tekinthetik otthonuknak.


End file.
